By the Evening Moon
by One Breath Away
Summary: Valerie sees someone in the graveyard standing over the teenagers' recent graves. This will be two seperate one shots, so the summary stands for both of them. Full summaries for each chapter inside.
1. Story 1

**So pretty much the basics of this story comes from me reading many other ones where Valerie sees Phantom in a graveyard. The title is just because I didn't know what to name it, and since it's evening during the story, it just sorta fit. So, I actually have two of these. Both have the same title. I am going to include them both, but they do not go together. The other one will be posted in a few days. Both are Valerie meeting Phantom at a graveyard though. I hope you enjoy this one. Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

By The Evening Moon

_Valerie's P.O.V._

I walk towards the graveyard. It was about time I paid my respects to the three teenagers that had recently died. I had waited a week to go figuring that by then, no one else would be there.

I glanced up to see I was nearing the graveyard and went though a couple of bushes to head for the clearing the three teens were buried. I was shocked that there was someone standing there. I walked closed enough to the person to see them clearly, but not to where they noticed me.

It was hard to tell much about them by the evening moon, but I was scared to call out to them. The person had on all black from what I could see, which I guess would make sense since they were standing in a graveyard. They had on a black hoodie with the hood covering their hair, and it looked like their hands were in the front pocket.

As the person started to speak, I recognized them to be male.

"Why did it have to be y'all? I should have been there. I should have been the one killed. How did I allow this to happen?" he mourned. I could tell he had been crying as his voice often cracked.

"Why couldn't you have warned me about this Clockwork? I could have changed it! Amity has Valerie and my parents, and it still would have had the rest of team Phantom. Amity doesn't need me! I'm just one more face; one more experiment gone wrong. I shouldn't even be in existence, yet here I am! Why?" the boy screamed throwing his arms in the air as if in devastation.

What was he even talking about? I listened as he continued to speak walking over to the first grave.

"Tucker, you were my best friend. You always lightened the mood and helped when you could. Even when you were dating Valerie, you were careful."

He was talking about me. Weird. Then he moved onto the next gravestone.

"Jazz, you were the best sister I could have asked for. You kept my secret and covered for me, and I knew I could trust you with anything. You would always insist on bandaging me and looking me over and every fight. You risked everything to keep me safe. Thank you Jazz," he paused again and cried.

Suddenly I took in everything he had said so far. Jazz was his sister. Tucker was his best friend. Danny Fenton? It couldn't be though, could it? Why would he come at night though days after people quit coming to pay their respects? Suddenly I saw him walk over to the last stone and kneel down, placing a small white rose on the grave. Around it was a purple and black striped ribbon. He remained in that position while he spoke.

"Sam Manson. I don't know what I would have done without you. I definitely wouldn't be me. If you hadn't of begged me to go into that portal, this wouldn't have happened. But then we wouldn't have had so many adventures. I wish I could have told you how I felt before you died. I didn't want to be your best friend. I wanted to be your boyfriend. I love you Sam Manson," he finished while standing up.

He looked over the graves once more, his eyes falling at last on the one with the single white rose. His white gloved hands reached up to his hood and pulled it back revealing snow white hair.

Without meaning to, I gasped in surprise as I recognized him. Phantom!

He turned around and said nothing as I watched tears fall down his face. Ghosts weren't supposed to have emotions, but I had always noticed that Phantom was different.

Still, I didn't have protection from him. Unless…yes, I had a small ectoblaster in my bag. I aimed it at him to which he responded with a weak smile.

"Shoot Valerie. It means I can go with them quicker."

"What are you? And how do you know them?" I asked lowering the gun. I couldn't shoot him. Not here. Not now.

"How long were you there? Every word was true," he sighed.

My eyes widened as I realized he was Fenton. "How?" I asked, not able to get the whole question out.

Phantom knew what I meant though. He began to explain the portal incident and everything after that. After he finished, his eyes were full of sadness and pain.

"I promised I would protect them. It should have been me. I could have taken at least one of their places. I should have been there to save them," he whispered.

He then walked over to the forest beside us and used his ghostly wail. He let it last until his hair turned raven black and his eyes turned baby blue then two bluish-white rings changed the rest of him to Fenton.

He fell to his knees as his ghostly wail fell silent and looked like he was going to pass out. All his energy was drained. I knew this was his way to let loose everything that had been built up inside of him, even if it did mean destroying most of the forest.

Danny got up from the ground and turned towards me. He smiled warily and walked my way.

"Let's go home," I offered

He nodded his head in agreement. Turning back once more to the graves, Danny sighed. We left the graveyard silently as I walked him home then walked home myself aware of all the feelings I had being pushed away until I could be myself and think things through.

* * *

**So for people who think Valerie would react differently, I had it set up like this for a reason. They are in a graveyard, both are upset, and I really don't think after hearing what Phantom said, Valerie was going to shoot or get mad at Phantom. Anyways! Please leave a review. :)**


	2. Story 2

**This is the other story I had. Personally, I like it better than the first one. Please read, or maybe leave a a review, and I hope you enjoy. Thank you.**

**Summary for this particular story: Tucker, Sam, and Danny died in a ghost attack walking home from school. Valerie goes to the graveyard and is about to leave when she hears someone else coming and she doesn't really want anyone to catch her there. Knowing she doesn't have time to leave, she hides behind some bushes. The story is from Valerie's point of view.**

* * *

By the Evening Moon (Story 2)

_Valerie's POV_

I grabbed a coat and headed out the door. It was a chilly fall evening and the roads were lit only by the pale glow of the moon. Shivering, I slipped my jacket on and headed towards my destination.

The graveyard. I didn't really want to go, but my dad has insisted I went down there to add flowers to the grave or something. He would be at work and couldn't go with me, but reluctantly I agreed.

It's not that I'm afraid of the graveyard. I never had been actually, it was just the fact that I didn't want to remember the events that had occurred just days earlier; the reason I was going to the graveyard.

I forced that out of my head and continued to walk over to the graveyard. After walking off the street and pushing my way through many bushes and trees, I found the stones and walked to the back where three stones had recently been placed

All of them were my age, and my friends. These stones marked the graves of Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, and Danny Fenton. They had died in a major ghost attack while walking home from school.

I had tried to save them, but the ghost was too much for me to handle. He knocked me out, and when I awoke that next morning in the hospital, I was informed that the ghost was gone and that al three teenagers had been killed. I didn't ask for details. So much for that ghost, Phantom, coming to save the day. Speaking of Phantom, I hadn't seen him for a few days now.

As I stood there a few minutes, I let me mind wander to the memories I had of them, especially the time I had dated Danny. I had promised myself to keep him safe, and I had failed.

I wiped a tear from my face and began to leave when I heard the bushes rustling and footsteps sounding. I dashed behind some other nearby bushes and waited for the person.

It was Jazz. Why would she come at such a time? I noticed her face glittering with tears, but I stayed where I was too scared to move.

"Danny?" I heard her cry out.

Did she not know Danny was dead? What she said next though shocked me.

"What was that note for Danny? Why did it say to meet you here?"

I was taken back. Somebody must have played a cruel trick on Jazz, but who and why? As I tried to figure it out, I heard the bushes rustle again. A teen with whit hair and green eyes appeared. What was Phantom doing here?

Phantom looked up and saw Jazz and ran to her. "Jazz!" he said excitedly.

She hugged him. "Danny! Are you okay?" she asked earning a hated look from Phantom.

"Jazz I'm dead now. Completely! I failed to protect my friends and my town. Do I look okay?" he snapped then looked at Jazz's hurt expression. "I'm sorry Jazz. I'm just not used to this. No more school or videogames. No more having fun with friends or family. No more anything," he said turning away from Jazz.

"I'll still be here little brother," she said ruffling Phantom's hair.

My mouth dropped open. How could Phantom be Jazz's little brother? She only had one little brother, and that was Danny. Danny Fenton. The clumsy boy always bullied and seemed to disappear during every ghost attack. Danny Phantom. The heroic ghost that always showed up during ghosts attacks, but was never usually around any other time, and was always helped by Sam and Tucker.

Suddenly all the pieces began to fall in place. Danny's bruises and cuts and absences. Phantom's sudden appearances and human needs and why he always refused to hurt me. Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. Or at least he had been.

I was interrupted as I heard Danny speak again. "That's just it Jazz. I have to go. I wanted you to see me off, so I gave you that note. I was going to tell Valerie too since she was a good friend, but she never knew I was Phantom."

At that I moved alerting Jazz and Danny. An ectoblast lit his hand. "Come out," he said jumping in front of Jazz to protect her.

I stepped into view saying, "Relax, it's just me. Hey Jazz. Hey Danny."

Danny recalled his ectoblast and smiled. "Glad you could make it Val. And sorry for never telling you." he reached up and scratched the back of his neck nervously before looking at both Jazz and I.

"I would stay and protect Amity Park, but I think that's already under control," he said looking at me.

I interrupted him before he could speak any more. "But I messed up and caused all of you to get killed." My eyes turned towards to ground.

When I looked back up Phantom was slightly smiling. "Val, after you got knocked out, Tucker called the police and I changed into Phantom and tried to defeat the ghost. Even I couldn't defeat it. His ecotblast blasted Sam and Tucker in the chest, and I tried to safe them and the blast was too strong. I still killed both of them. My ghost half couldn't even resist it."

I turned back away and he continued, "Val, you did all you could. I know you're strong enough to protect the town, and you will do a good job."

I tried to smile and he continued what he was saying earlier. "Clockwork told me I needed to go. At least I need to leave here and live in the ghost zone. He promised to take care of me. I also want to see if Sam and Tucker are ghosts." he finished slightly turning red at the mention of Sam.

He turned to Jazz who was crying. "I love you Jazz, and please tell mom and dad everything please? I want them to know. Also tell them that I love them." he wrapped his sister in a hug for a few moments then pulled back and looked to me.

Giving me a quick hug he said, "I'm sorry Val. For everything. Now I expect you to do a good job at protecting Amity Park alright?" he smiled and I smiled back nodding despite the tears falling down my face. "Bye guys."

Suddenly a light appeared and a middle-aged ghost in a purple ghost was revealed. He put his hand on Danny and smiled at me and Jazz. "I'll take good care of him Jasmine, I promise. And good luck to the both of you." With that he and Danny began to fade.

"Wait!" I yelled, but the ghost, who I assumed was Clockwork, looked at me and said, "Don't worry. You will see him again soon." And with that he completely disappeared with Danny.

Jazz and I stood there moments longer before turning and heading our separate ways; our paths still being lit by the evening moon.


End file.
